Star Wars: 1000 Years
by chingusmdingu
Summary: 1000 years after the events of The Force Awakens the Jedi are back on track, but so are 3 ancient enemies.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: 1000 YEARS

1000 years after the events of _**The Force Awakens**_ the Jedi are back on track, but so are 3 ancient enemies.

 _For centuries the galaxy was at peace after the Final War where, the Galactic Empire and the Sith were finally destroyed by the Galactic Republic and the Jedi. However, war never ends._

The sun was shining, flowers were was a nice day Jedi council were discussing the new Padawans who have just arrived on Yavin 4

"His midichlorian count is average for a Jedi, 10 200. There's nothing really special about him" said Jedi Master Dronius Katar

"Just because he may not be deeply connected with the force does not mean he will not be a great Jedi, for it is not a midichlorian count that makes the Jedi, It is the application of knowledge gained from experiences and training of a Jedi that makes the Jedi." replied Dorad-Vuuk, a Draethos Jedi master.

"Master Dorad-Vuuk, we respect your opinion however, a great Jedi like yourself deserves a better Padawan like Ryth Terver, his midichlorian count is 33 300! The closest anyone has ever gotten to your midichlorian count and, he does have plenty experience with lightsaber combat." said the Togruta Jedi master Shaydi.

"I will still choose to train Nirithus Nox. He is the wisest Padawan we have." Dorad-Vuuk replied.

"Wisdom isn't everything but, it is your choice, master Dorad-Vuuk" said master Dronius

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

There was a gathering of roughly over 250 Padawans in the centre hall of the Jedi temple where two Padawans in particular were excited to see their masters, or at least one of them were."Alright, it's finally time to see who our masters will be, aren't you excited Nirithius?"

Ryth excitedly said.

"Sort of" answered Nirithius. He was always laid back and calm since he was a Youngling. He had a weird build, he had a large nose and pure black eyes. His hair was black. His skin was tanned and his arms were slender and his stomach was bigger than most. Nox stood at 185 cm tall. Age 16.

Ryth Terver was athletic and hot-headed. He had a muscular build. He had green eyes with brown hair. He stood at 190 cm. Age 16. Ryth Terver and Nirithius Nox were both wearing pitch black robes.

"Attention young Padawans" Every Padawan turned their attention to the Jedi in front of them all. "I am master Dronius Katar, member of the Jedi of you will now be assigned a master, i will call your name and you will be directed to your new master, first, Ragna Aurorus your master is Aziron Vade" many names were called out after and, eventually it was Nirithius' turn.

"Nirithius Nox" Nirithius walked to Dronius "you will be Master Dorad-Vuuk's Padawan." whispers broke out throughout the Padawans about how master Dorad-Vuuk has the highest midichlorian count in the universe with 40 000. Nirithius was sent to a room via an elevator. The room was at the top of the whole temple with 5 other rooms. When Nirithius went inside the room Dronius left him quickly without saying a word probably just wanting to get his job done. Nirithius examined the room. It wasn't much only a bed a table however, Nirithius swore there was about a thousand books and scrolls and holocrons stacked upon each other on shelfs. Nirithius could also feel something, something extremely powerful.

"welcome my Padawan to my laboratory, my study, my abode."A tall,slender and old Draesthos walked to greet Nirithius.

"It is an honour to be learning from the greatest Jedi who has ever lived." replied Nirithius.

"Someday another Jedi will rise to be greater than me, but i thank you for your respect." thanked Dorad-Vuuk.

Nirithius didn't know what Dorad-Vuuk meant, how could anyone be or even hope to be greater than the legendary Dorad-Vuuk? Nirithius ignored the thought.

"When will i begin my training master?" Nirithius said.

"Once you have created a lightsaber tomorrow but, before then go see your room. It is on the eleventh floor of the temple 3rd room on the right i believe and, if you wish you may borrow my books, scrolls and holocrons to help you garner knowledge, for knowledge is power." answered Dorad-Vuuk

"Thank You master"replied Nirithius and with that the young Padawan left the room to go to his own. Master Dorad-Vuuk was what Nirithius thought him to be, physically weak, old and feeble but strong with the force.

Nirithius' room was very...empty there was only a single bed and an empty bookshelf. Nirithius sat up on his bed with his legs crossed and closed his eyes, meditating. He was at peace.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ryth Terver"

"Finally" Ryth thought to himself why did they take so long? And why was he the last one to be picked even though he sweared that he heard of a Trandoshan whose last name started with z.

Suddenly, almost as if reading his mind a soft voice spoke. "The reason you were the last one picked, my Padawan is because you are a prodigy among Jedi."

Ryth turned towards the elevator which all the other Padawans including Nirithius took. He was greeted by a togruta whom he knew(from his research of the Jedi) as Shaydi who actually used to be a Dark Jedi before she came back to the light.

"I'm a what?" questioned Ryth

"You are a _prodigy_ , your combat skills are outstanding and your midichlorian count is 2nd highest ever recorded in the known universe." answered Shaydi

"Am i really that, powerful?" asked Ryth

"Yes in fact, with proper training you could be the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived. Here take this."

Shaydi handed Ryth a lightsaber. The hilt was mainly white with thick gold lines running down it. It felt like smooth metal. The switch on the lightsaber was blue and when Ryth pressed out came from the emitter a beautiful blue stick of plasma. Ryth did used a couple of real lightsabers for combat training he never held a lightsaber of such elegance like this. It was an extraordinary lightsaber.

"That is the StarSaber, a lightsaber powered by the strongest kyber crystal in the galaxy, with refined parts that took centuries to perfect. It is usable in water, its blade length can be adjusted at will and, what's better, it's yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS:1000 YEARS**

 _ **Flashback**_ _:_

" _Nirithius, I see you have already created a functional hilt for your lightsaber, hmmm i see your eagerness. Now to complete your lightsaber, you must journey to the mines north-west to the temple. Now, go and be careful you may use the force to defend yourself against the Jackaals but, please, do not kill them." requested Dorad-Vuuk._

" _I will do as you say master" replied Nirithius._

 _ **Present-time:**_

Trees and mountains towered above a small took a deep breath as he prepared to walk up on yet another mountain.

"This must be my 20th by now" Nirithius thought to himself. The trees surrounding Nirithius didn't help either; they kept blocking his way and up the steep mountain and he would also trip over some sticks and tree roots from time to also saw Ryth just before he was about to leave the temple and learnt who his master was and also that he was _given_ a lightsaber, and not just any lightsaber the _Starsaber_ the strongest lightsaber in the galaxy. That's pretty unfair.

 _Crunch_

"Nirithius was on the alert. What had made that noise? "Probably a Jackaal" Nirithius said to himself _._

 _Crunch_

Again, it's getting closer by now a Jackaal would have pounced on him but no. The Jackaal was letting Nirithius suffer; Nirithius couldn't stand tension and stress. He was in trouble

GRAAAAAAA!

Instinctively Nirithius ran but then was stopped by the sound of a neck snapping. He looked behind him and saw a large, bulky and scaly figure of a Trandoshan,

A reptilian species known for their strength and hunting ways.

"Fear not, little human. I am no threat. I am fellow Padawan." said the Trandoshan in a deep voice.

" Um. Thank you, you sort of saved my life. What is your name?"

"I am known as Qyro Zord, who are you?"

"My name is Nirithius Nox, I am searching for a lightsaber crystal to complete my lightsaber." Nirithius showed Qyro his lightsaber hilt, it has a wicked design; with the hilt mainly being black with thick gold lines creating a pattern of black and gold. There was also three golden long golden spikes surrounding the emitter and pointing to the sky.

" little human. I Qyro Zord to, am looking for a crystal to complete my lightsaber."

"Then let's go together to the mines. If any Jackaal were to try and eat us, we could scare them off." Nirithius said

"You are more weaker than i first thought little human! Where i come from, we hunt what can be hunted. Break what can be are not weak. We are Trandoshan" Stated Qyro

"I was just suggesting a non-violent way to get to the mines rather than kill every Jackaal we see. It would be faster." replied Nirithius

" I care about honour and only honour. So let's forget this ever happened, and go to the mines separately." Qyro said

"Fine then" and with that Nirithius went up the mountain to the mines and Qyro climbed the trees.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 _CRACK_

Ryth Terver liked the sound of a lightsaber deflecting a blaster but, loved the sound of a lightsaber clashing with another. He was born to do this, his parents were Jedi as well before they died.

 _CRACK_

Ryth didn't talk about his parents much, because, he just didn't need to.

 _CRACK_

"You are doing very well my Padawan but, i should have to suggest that we should train in your force abilities now." Shaydi, a member of the Jedi council said.

"alright but i can already move starships without much effort" replied Ryth

"Then we could meditate, you could try to become one with the force." Shaydi suggested.

"I've already done that, it's easy" said Ryth

"then perhaps you could spar with the training droid again but this time without a lightsaber, you must only use the force to defeat them."

"them?" Ryth questioned before 3 training droids activated and shot blasters at him. He easily blocked them with force block than pushed the droids away. One of them got smashed into a pillar and was destroyed, the other two were heavily damaged. The droids switch to using vibroblades and launched themselves at a surprised Ryth, he quickly recovered and expertly dodged the vibroblades. The droids tried hopelessly to hit Ryth but he kept dodging until he did a backflip to get some distance away from the droids and lifted them both up with the force then smashed them to the ground. One of the droids was twitching, its mechanics, failing. Ryth used the force again and crushed the skeleton of the droid, destroying it.

"marvellous job, my padawan, marvellous job" congratulated Shaydi.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Calm...calm"

Nirithius loved animals and Jackaals weren't an exception. He was disgusted when Qyro killed the Jackaal and, about Qyro, what makes Qyro think that he could kill an animal like that? Oh well he just snapped the neck, there are worse methods.

 _Mrrrrrrr_

The Jackaal in Nirithius' opinion was a beautiful creature. It had a long snout and short 3 fingered arms and 2 long legs and a 3 toe foot. Its skin was scaly yet smooth and its teeth were sharp and pointy while its tong was ling and slim. It had the eyes of a predator.

 _Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"I am sorry, I must go. My objective is close. Very close."

With that, Nirithius left the Jackaal and forward to the mines. He could see them from where he was, just a couple of minutes away on this flat grassy plain. Thank the force there were no more hills or trees. The mines were all located inside a regular looking cave.

 _A couple of minutes later…_

Atlast! Nirithius had made it to the mines. There was something off, he saw Qyron very angrily, go back from the mines to the temple and, wisely thought not to ask him why or Qyro might snap his neck. Nirithius went into the mines and...there were no crystals. Nirithius asked some of the miners where the kyber crystals were but they all just said the same thing. That there were no sorts of crystals here only gold as this was a _gold_ mine. Nirithius found himself angrily walk out of the mines and journey the long way to the jedi temple.

"This sucks. If the mines were all gold mines then couldn't the people who established the mines name them something else with at least the word 'gold' in it. No this was all 'master Dorad-Vuuk's fault. Why did he tell me to go to the mines to get my lightsaber crystal when the mines are all gold mines." Nirithius fumed.

 _2 hours later_

Nirithius was finally back on the jedi temple, fiercely knocking on master Dorad-Vuuk's door.

"come in" said master Dorad-Vuuk in his normal, frail voice and all of a sudden Nirithius felt bad about being angry with Dorad-Vuuk, he was afterall his master.

Nonetheless Nirithius opened the door and walked in.

"master, why send me to a place far away for nothing?" Nirithius questioned

"I simply wanted to see how would you react when you came back here, angry, annoyed, calm." master Dorad-Vuuk answered

" well obviously i'm angry" stated Nirithius

" yes, you are angry and we must get this anger out of you permanently, for there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force." replied master Dorad-Vuuk, qouting the jedi code.

Nirithius stood there silently. Listening.

Dorad-Vuuk continued. "here, take this yellow crystal. It used to be mine before i became a jedi master and changed my crystal to gold."

Nirithius retrieved the yellow crystal from Dorad-Vuuk and inserted it into his own lightsaber and pressed the gold button on it and, out shot an elegant beam of bright yellow. Finally Nirithius had gotten his lightsaber. Finally Nirithius was a jedi.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, i personally think i could have done a lot better on chapter one but i guess thats what happens when you write and publish a story in one day. Anyway please leave a review. Constructive critism and advice allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

The stars shined above the Jedi temple. All were asleep except for two young Jedi.

"Hey Nirithius!" shouted Ryth

"What" said an irritated Nirithius.

"What are you doing outside the temple" asked Ryth

"I am simply finding peace and tranquility in the night."

"you were always obsessed with tranquillity and peace, you get annoyed from the slightest sound." stated Ryth

"what are you doing here" Nirithius said, ignoring the statement from Ryth.

"just exploring" said Ryth

"you're not going to kill anyone are you?" Nirithius joked

"Ha ha very funny. You know im just going to go wander for a bit." Ryth started walking away from Nirithius until he stopped in his tracks and turned around face to face with Nirithius.

"That's a cool lightsaber you've got by the way." said Ryth

"Thanks. I feel it right here." Replied Nirithius putting a hand on his chest.

"Ha. Anyway i'm off, see ya'." and with that Ryth went into the forest.

Finally Ryth was gone. Although he was a nice friend he could be quite annoying sometimes. At least to Nirithius.

…

Peace and quiet, just how Nirithius liked it.

…

Something felt odd to Nirithius. Something he hasn't felt before.

…

It was coming from east of where Nirithius was, who decided to investigate and went into the forest.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nirithius after walking for several minutes approached a door leading underground. He felt the same feeling he felt a while a go just much stronger. Whatever was behind that door was definetly the source of this mysterious feeling Nirithius was having. Without further ado Nirithius walked through the door. An unwise decision that would change his life. For the worst.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ryth went back into the jedi temple to get some rest. He didn't find anything interesting except for a family of Jackaals sleeping which he avoided. Ryth continued up the elevator into his room until he felt something. A disturbance in the force.

" I should alert the Jedi council immediately. But their sleeping and i might not even be right. It could just be something else" thought Ryth who then entered his room and went to bed."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nirithius walked in this underground temple he found when he entered the door just a while back and was astonished with what he found. This temple had a ceiling that looked like the night sky itself with billions of stars on it and at least 300 meters high. There were thin black pillars on either side which blended in with the ceiling at the top and were 20 meters apart from each other and ended at a set of black stairs which lead to a platform with a sarcophagus in the middle.

"This must be some sort of tomb" thought Nirithius.

He walked to the platform and looked at the sarcophagus. It was golden and was in the image of Darth Nihilus an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith. Nirithius wanted to leave this place at once and tell the jedi council but was consumed by his overwhelming curiosity to see what was in the sarcophagus. Slowley but surely Nirithius removed the lid of the sarcophagus and found the armour of Darth Nihilus and what Nirithius thought to be his holocron. Nirithius reached for the holocron but it switched on by itself and out came the hologram of the one and only Darth Nihilius.

"little jedi. Why have you come here to my new tomb." questioned Darth Nihilus in a monotone voice which scared and unerved Nirithius.

"I...I came here unwittingly I...I did not mean to disturb you."

"But you have. What do you want, Jedi."

" N-nothing"

" I sense the dark side within you, it is powerful. You would make a great Sith lord." Nihilus stated

"No i am a jedi i will not turn to the dark. It takes strength to resist the dark side." Nirithius said

" let me teach you the dark side and you can use it for whatever purpose you want." said Nihilus

Nirithius thought about this. He had known jedi who use Dark side abilities for the greater good. Perhaps he should accept this offer.

"alright, teach me about the dark side and i will keep this tomb a secret." replied Nirithius

"good you will become more powerful than you could ever imagine."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dawn settled over the Jedi temple where Nirithius was meditating in his time however, on the dark side of the force.

He often thought of his master, Dorad-Vuuk. Without him Nirithius would be nothing. His training often involved going outside the Jedi temple and experiencing the natural beauty of Yavin 4 and meditate in the force. Rarely did Nirithius had to do anything physically challenging unlike Ryth's training.

Ryth would have to do physically impossible feats on his own like ripping apart a HK droid with just pure strength-no force augmentations. This type of training made Ryth one of the best duelists in the whole order, just behind Grandmaster Dorad-Vuuk. Ryth knew 3 out of seven forms of lightsaber combat. Shi-Cho the first form of lightsaber combat, great for multiple opponents, Djem So, a great aggresive form and his favourite Juyo, a highly aggresive form which can break anyone's defenses.

Nirithius was not so fluent in lightsaber combat but was a formidable opponent. He learned the following forms. Shi-Cho, Soresu, the third form of lightsaber combat and the most defensive form. Nirithius' favourite form however was Niman, the sixth form. Niman was a jack of all trades form and focused on using the force while dueling.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Night once again fell upon the Jedi temple. Nirithius went into the forest and entered a door leading to Darth Nihilus' tomb. Nirithius walked up to the platform and the ancient holocron activated showing Darth Nihilus himself.

"You come again as i guessed" said Nihilus

"i wish to master both the light and dark sides of the force."

"and you will. Let me teach the art of force drain. Your first dark side power."

 **A/N:Sorry for the long wait i didn't expect to be so busy but anyway please review!**


End file.
